Surprises du nouvel an
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Les nouvelles années apportent bien des cadeaux.


Disclaimer : Game of Thrones appartient à George R.R Martin, David Benioff et D.B Weiss.

Résumé : Les nouvelles années apportent bien des cadeaux.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une réponse au défi d'écriture n°39 de la page Facebook « Bibliothèque de fictions ». Ce défi consistait à écrire selon ces conditions: Cent mots minimum, le personnage qui a perdu un cadeau pour la nouvelle année pour son/sa chéri(e) et cet objet est le premier objet sur notre droite.

 **Surprises du nouvel an**

Face au capharnaüm qu'était la chambre de son fils aîné, Kevan Lannister haussa un sourcil. Lancel avait tout retourné, à la recherche de quelque chose. S'il avait perdu quelque chose, cela était étonnant, car loin d'être un maniaque de l'ordre et de la propreté, son garçon avait toujours eu une chambre correcte, propre et chaque objet avait sa place. Sur ce point-là, sa mère et lui n'avaient pas à se plaindre. Cependant, cette année, Lancel avait une excuse: il était en plein déménagement. Il avait en effet réussi à décrocher un rôle dans une série qui allait s'étendre sur quelques années et il devait partir vivre là-bas, ce qui s'avérerait plus pratique pour lui, plutôt que de faire des allers et retours de plusieurs heures tous les jours. Kevan ne le niait pas, cela lui faisait un petit coup au coeur. Son petit garçon avait grandi et il quittait le nid. C'était dans l'ordre naturel des choses. Mais cela lui rappelait que le temps passait et qu'il passait bien vite.

\- Lancel ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Demanda-t-il

\- Mon cadeau de la nouvelle année pour Sansa.

Cela aussi, quand on lui avait annoncé, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Sansa Stark, belle-fille potentielle... Pourtant, quand il y réfléchissait bien, Lancel et elle étaient terriblement similaires :

Deux jeunes gens nés dans une famille ancienne et riche, dans un couple stable qui s'aimait, premier enfant avec ce sexe pour ledit couple, le même nombre de frères cadets, le même nombre de sœurs cadettes, cette idéalisation du monde quand ils étaient adolescents, et cet esprit encore un peu moyenâgeux dans leur manière de voir l'amour : la dame et son chevalier servant.

Oui, dans le fond, c'était terriblement logique.

Si Sansa n'avait pas eu Joffrey pour petit-ami avant, si elle n'avait pas eu Ramsay pour petit-ami avant , cela aurait été logique.

Kevan ne savait toujours pas comment son fils et la demoiselle Stark avaient fini par décider de tenter une romance à deux, et au final, il se disait que c'était tout aussi bien. Il le saurait un jour de toute façon, et il valait mieux que cela arrive naturellement qu'en posant la question.

\- Tu sais, Sansa ne t'en voudra pas si tu lui offres le lendemain. Ce n'est pas comme si vous n'alliez pas vivre ensemble.

Ca aussi, ça lui avait fait prendre vingt ans dans la tête. Son fils qui partait, qui se mettait en ménage dans la foulée, avec un travail dans la branche qu'il voulait. A ce stade, il s'attendait même à ce que Lancel lui annonce que le premier de ses petits-enfants était en route et que, surprise, des jumeaux !

\- Je sais bien, mais c'est mieux de l'offrir lors de la soirée dédiée.

Oui, il avait pas faux, son fils. Il entra et se permit de chercher à son tour. Même pas trente secondes plus tard, dans le placard de Lancel qui était grand ouvert, il remarqua une forme étrange venant de la poche de sa veste de costume noir. Il s'approcha, plongea la main dedans et en sortit un petit paquet rectangulaire, emballé avec soin dans du papier cadeau rouge. Lancel le regarda, surpris l'espace d'un instant avant d'avoir l'air complètement penaud. Il avait en effet complètement oublié qu'il l'avait rangé là, afin d'être sûr de ne pas oublier de l'emporter, puisqu'il allait porter ce costume le soir du réveillon.

\- Tu vois, Lancel. Dit son père avec un sourire gentil. A trop bien ranger tes affaires, tu finis par les perdre.

Lancel se dérida enfin.

 _XXXXX_

Minuit venait de sonner et tout le monde s'embrassait, en se souhaitant le meilleur pour l'année qui venait de naître. Vint vite le temps des cadeaux. Lancel regardait Sansa alors qu'elle déballait l'objet. Il se demanda s'il avait bien choisi. C'était peut-être un cadeau trop pragmatique pour célébrer une nouvelle année ? Pourtant, elle eut un sourire ravi en découvrant le contenu du paquet :

Une paire de ciseaux de brodeur, avec des lames inoxydables. Le manche en métal était d'une couleur bronze un peu patiné et les deux anses pour y glisser les doigts étaient décorées avec des fleurs et des arabesques discrètes, de la même couleur, le tout dans un style romantique « shabby » que Sansa affectionnait particulièrement. Il avait fait ajouter une petite décoration en plus, un petit strap accroché à la anse gauche, avec une rose bleue, l'un des symboles de Winterfell, d'où elle était originaire.

\- Lancel, ils sont magnifiques !

Il se sentit soulagé. Il avait eu l'idée quand il avait vu que la paire que Sansa utilisait était très abîmée, les anses en caoutchouc avaient cédé face à l'usure du temps. Et les lames ne coupaient plus aussi bien.

\- Je m'en servirai dès aujourd'hui, pour ma broderie de l'an neuf.

\- Broderie de l'an neuf ? Répliqua au loin l'une des convives

\- C'est une tradition de brodeur. Tous les premiers jours de l'an, les brodeurs entament un nouvel en-cours, pour débuter l'année nouvelle sur du neuf. D'ailleurs, à ce propos...

Elle fouilla dans son sac et en tira une pièce qu'elle donna à Lancel. Pour le coup, ce fut à lui d'exprimer sa surprise.

\- Autre tradition de brodeur, et je suis surprise que tu ne la connaisses pas, vu que ta maman brode aussi. Sourit-elle. Quand quelqu'un offre un objet qui pique ou qui coupe, celui à qui on a offert le cadeau donne en échange une pièce. C'est pour ne pas piquer l'amitié. Ou dans notre cas, l'amour.

Lancel retint une réponse qui lui venait dans la tête, même pour lui, elle était bien trop guimauve. Pourtant, l'amour l'avait bien piqué, avec les flèches de Cupidon, pour le faire tomber amoureux de sa louve nordienne. Sansa s'approcha de lui et lui souffla dans l'oreille :

\- J'ai un peu triché, j'ai déjà un en-cours pour l'an neuf, il va prendre encore environ huit mois à faire.

Elle plaça discrètement la main du jeune homme contre son ventre. D'abord confus, lorsque la réalisation de la nouvelle le frappa, son visage s'éclaira avec un sourire radieux.

Oh oui, cette nouvelle année allait être l'une des plus belles de sa vie !

 **FIN**


End file.
